Resentment
by Batya000
Summary: Shippo sighed, "Look, he is your new roommate, your ex-boyfriend and if like god hated you, he will be in your classes, but you asked him to be your friend in the first place, you know he is an awkward person so don't take it personal… alright you can take it personal, but with time… you both will be fine with it" I sighed, "You don't get it, That's what I don't want…" AU YAOI


**Warning:** HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH INUYASHA, so get out if you are not interested.

Only Shippo will make an appearance from Inuyasha's fandom, Still he will be completly changed, Ranma is Rumiko's creation as well.

Youki is mine XP

This is OC centrix, RanmaxOC to be exact.

AU UNIVERSE/ HIGHSCHOOL UNIVERSE, Rate **T** for now! Yaoi ahead. TOTALLY Uncorrected. Angst, fluff. I would like to try something with lighter content than **Severity,** Which was a very angsty story with enough fluff though,  but I will turn my technique around this time, more fluff/humor with the right amount of angst not to betray myself. Let's see if it works! (DON'T EXPECT much humor I am an angst sucker)

…

Enjoy C:

 **Resentment**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Youki's POV**

To have flaws is normal, is the lack of spotlessness in a human being and it is what it is, stately means to be part of humanity. Many people ignore the fact that they _do_ posses them and sometimes their whole universe revolves in the fact that everyone else does, _but_ them.

Not that it had to do with myself. I acknowledged the fact that I did in reality, had many flaws to try to improve, never had I pushed myself to the thought of fixing entirely myself, for that would have been foolish and probably, for the lack of results, it would have destroyed myself.

Just like to everyone else.

These imperfect deeds and blemished thoughts are matters consistent in everyone's behavior such as breathing and still… they are never well accepted, like, redundantly, _breathing seems to be._

Perhaps one of my biggest flaws consisted in the fact that I couldn't seem to think like _he did,_ later on I analyzed it could have been a flaw or maybe a privilege. For when it was _all over_ , I didn't figure things to turn out as any kind of _abandonment_ towards myself _._ Maybe I registered the whole break-up thing as a mistake from both sides, something we couldn't speak, an astringent discussion our prides never soothed down… but never had I had the recurring thought of blatant abandonment.

Maybe loneliness… desolation, and if you know the meaning of those, _"abandonment_ " is not a synonym.

Sure, my self-castigating self led me to an internal destruction only my friend Shippo witnessed, but honestly and with all frankness, I never blamed him nor I pushed the whole weight over his shoulders. Words I never heard from him but from Shippo.

Because we seemed to share him as a friend and in a little tongue-slip Shippo commented about Ranma's way of thinking.

 _He felt abandoned._

I berated myself and by no means did I think about _that._

But Ranma did, Ranma permitted his mind to deprecate himself just about how I forsaken his shelled self.

Honestly, since we broke up three months ago, the last place I expected to find him was in the school dorms. I honestly thought we would be located in different buildings and still, there we were, trying not to look over our shoulders and bitter enough to remain silent.

I clearly never expected to be his roommate, less if he was my ex-boyfriend.

I was clueless of all the thoughts jeopardizing inside his cranium but I could tell one thing, was my own remorse hunting me and reassuring his eyes pledged _abandonment_ or indeed, his eyes were further a step from  resentment.

I frankly didn't know…

One way or another; Ranma seemed bitter about me, he didn't even greet back when I said hello.

.

OOOOO

.

 **OOOOO**

 **AN/** FINALLY MY BRAIN POPPED UP AN IDEA!

YAY

 **PS:** This fic will not antagonize any of the two parts: Youki-Ranma, it is meant to be lighter than anything I have written so far, so chill out if you think Youki is being bitter, sure enough we will try to see what's up in Ranma's angry mind :D Flash-forward, we will see Shippo soon, I'm dying to write about him too.

Till next time

I literally wrote this thing down in 20 mn.

 **Batya**


End file.
